


Imma Leave It Open Like A Door, Come Inside It

by wooshski



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Sex, Kinda, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, they hate each other then they fuck, they're both bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooshski/pseuds/wooshski
Summary: he hates lee jihoon,so fucking much.minghao is the vice president of the student council, yet this short fucker would have the audacity to disrespect him.something about the way the male talks, walks,looksreally bothers minghao to an extent.he promises himself that he'd rip him apart one day (can be either literally or figuratively).though, no matter how much he could hate lee jihoon, he cannot deny the fact that the small male hasone hell of an ass.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 68





	Imma Leave It Open Like A Door, Come Inside It

**Author's Note:**

> typos ahead 😍

minghao tangles his fingers in his brown locks, eyes scanning the doors in the hallway, reading the signs on it as he sighs.

he's gonna fucking kill wen junhui for signing him in this club.

he walks down the hallway, avoiding all the people he could've bumped into.

minghao once again, is loathing about how much he hates school, practicing hat he would say to wen junhui in case he would see the male.

he stops on his tracks, eyes scanning the _'club seventeen'_ sign on the door.

he sighs for the nth time, hand reaching out to the door knob and pushing it open. he steps into the room, closing the door behind him, ignoring the eleven other males inside the room as he signed the attendance.

he recognizes the other males, he knows everyone, he is the student council vice president after all.  
he wasn't even surprised that the president of the student council, seungcheol, was there, as the male _was_ best friends with kwon soonyoung, who was the best at taekwondo in their school, and also undoubtedly one of the third biggest piece of shit minghao knows, the second is wen junhui.

he spots junhui smiling at him from the very back of the class, he marches towards the male with a glare, but the taller doesn't falter as he was already used to this.

"oh, minghao, i didn't think you'd actually come!"

junhui says with the fakest enthusiasm minghao has ever heard, it was even faker than the pe coach's tone when praising the basketball team.

"how can i not fucking come when you signed me in this shit without my permission? you piece of shit, the only reason why i came is because i don't wanna fucking penalty shit."

minghao grumbles, junhui having to pull him down with the stupidest grin minghao had ever seen, he's really starting to question his choice of friends.

he hears someone in the room snickering, it wasn't an unknown fact that the student council vice president has a potty mouth.  
minghao wants to throw his shoe at the basketball captain, yoon jeonghan, but he decided against it as his shoes are very much costly.

"you hurt my feelings, gege."  
junhui sighs, clutching his chest dramatically and the younger finally punches his shoulder.

"i get that you get the lead in every single theater bullshit, but if you call me gege again with that theater persona, im gonna cut your dick off."

"oh, shit, he's gonna cut your dick off."

minghao recognizes that voice, his head turn to glare at joshua, who had his back against the wall, looking at minghao with a sad expression that is very much fake.  
for someone who's always the representative of their school for modelling, joshua had a punchable face, but then again, he's not surprised, the male was in fact friends with the basketball captain.

minghao scans the room with his eyes.

he sees mingyu, leader of the bowling team, bugging the teachers' pet, wonwoo. even though the guy with glasses was favored by the teachers due to his looks and intelligence, he was well liked by the school, though, minghao thinks he's way too fucking quiet or his liking.

he almost barfed at the sight of seungkwan, one half of the school's best singers flirting with hansol, the school's best archer, always managing to hit the bull's eye three times in a row.

he quickly shifted his gaze to stop himself from vomiting, his eyes lands on seokmin, the second half of the school's best performers, also flirting with soonyoung.

he sees junhui conversing with chan, one of the school's best dancers. minghao could see hearts in the dancer's eyes, and he quickly shook his head.

the door suddenly swings open, everyone turns their heads to the male who had just entered, and it so happened to be the person minghao hates the most. the number one as the biggest piece of shit he knows off.

lee jhoon.

_how fucking great_

"the fuck are _you_ doing here?"

everyone watches silently, everyone in the school is well aware of the feud between the student council's vice president and the school's baseball captain.

the smaller male swings the baseball over his shoulder, like the fucking show-off he is.

the blonde just closes the door with his baseball, ignoring minghao who is boring holes onto his head.

jihoon walks over to sit on a chair, minghao annoyed that the male ignored him.

"hey, dwarf! i was talking to you."

minghao calls out, jihoon looks at him with a piercing gaze.

"i know, twig."

jihoon smiles smugly, minghao wants to throw his chair at him.

seungcheol clears his throat, making everyone turn to him.

"okay, so, let me start with the basics,"

thirty minutes have passed and they were done, they all voted for club officers, decided that their club would solely be based around music, exchanged numbers, talked.  
it was better than what minghao had assumed as he had found himself laughing at some of the member's antics.

"also, minghao and jihoon stays, both of you need to know how to cooperate with each other, and as the leader of this club, i will assign you to make the presentation based on the ideas the other's gave, and since that both of you had been staying quiet since earlier, i'm sure that you both have been listening well, right?"

"no."  
the two said in unison, they immediately looked at each other with furrowed brows.

"no, the fuck? i do not want to be in the same room as that bitch."

minghao pointed at jihoon, the blonde only scoffs, throwing an eraser at him.

"the feeling is mutual, i'm afraid that i'll beat you with this baseball if we did stay alone in the same room together."

"as the leader and president of the student council, i'm assigning you the duty to make the presentation, and neither of you are allowed to leave until it is complete."

"who's stopping us from leaving?"

"i have informed the guards,"

seungcheol looks at minghao and jihoon, who are both slightly intimidated by the male's piercing gaze.

"neither of you are leaving until this presentation is finished."  
seungcheol says with a tone of finality, before he looks at everyone else in the room.

"dismissed."  
he says as he walks out the door, the rest following, filing out of the door.

they both look at each other in disbelief, minghao snickering when the baseball captain flinches at the sound of the door slamming.

"pussy."

"oh please, as if i wont beat your ass with this baseball."

"of course, you're too much of a pussy to actually beat my ass without your baseball."

"why don't you beat my ass then? if you're so brave."

minghao's stops breathing momentarily, he remembers all the time he would sneak peeks at the other's ass.  
he tells himself to stop multiple times but he can't help it. even if he does hate jihoon, he can't deny the fact that the male has _that_ ass.

"you don't have an ass."  
minghao says, standing up, he knew that it was a lie, but he can't bring himself to say anything else other than that, he hopes that his glare would be enough to mask the redness of his cheeks as he walks over to the board, avoiding jihoon's gaze.

the blonde saw the male blushing, and he smirks to himself, walking over to where minghao was.

"wanna bet?"

"what is there to bet on? you don't have an a—"

minghao turns around, seeing jihoon sitting on the teacher's desk, gazing at him with mischief in his eyes.  
minghao swallows the lump in his throat, his eyes trailing up and down the male's figure before tearing his eyes away.

"what are you doing there?"  
minghao fumbles with his pen, too embarrassed to look at the male in the eyes.

"wanna see my ass?"

the younger's eyes widen, looking at jihoon with furrowed eyebrows.

"the fuck? are you crazy?"

jihoon smiles at him, and it's making minghao feel things.

minghao rolls his eyes, slipping his pen into his pocket before turning to face the board.

jihoon grabs his necktie, pulling him close until their noses almost touch.

minghao instinctively places his hands on the male's waist when he feels himself be tugged closer.  
he looks at jihoon who's looking at him with glossy eyes.

"you didn't turn down the offer though,"

the taller shudders when he feels jihoon's hands tracing his jawline.

"so tell me, sir, wanna see my ass or not?"

a sigh leaves the younger's lips, feeling the familiar heaviness in his pants.

minghao curses under his breath, letting his hands move up and down the smaller's waist.

"what if i do?"  
he moves his face closer, smirking when jihoon's face turns red.

"will you let me see it, then?"

the door suddenly swings open, jihoon grabbing minghao's collar, the other male doing the same.

"the fuck did you just say to me?"  
two people were immediately separating them, minghao having to pull his sweater down to cover his erection as jihoon throws a sly wink at him.

"you two can't even be left alone without something happening, huh?"  
he hears junhui say behind him, minghao grumbling.

mingyu tightens his grip around jihoon's waist, making minghao see red all of a sudden.

"let him the fuck go."

"why?"

"i'm not done with him."

minghao marches forward, reaching over to remove mingyu's grip on jihoon's waist, but before he could do that, junhui was pulling him out of the room.

"let me the fuck—"

junhui pushes him off, he turns around, about to curse at junhui for ruining his and the baseball captain's moment before he saw the teasing smirk on the male.

"what?"

"you think i don't know what you both were trying to do?"

the younger throws a pen at him, the other catching it, minghao huffs.

"if you knew then why would you burst in there and ruin everything!?"

minghao raises his voice slightly, forcibly taking his pen back as he stomps away, fuming.

\--  
\--  
\--

minghao makes eye contact with jihoon from across the cafeteria, the shorter throws a wink at his direction, before continuing to talk with mingyu.

minghao suddenly wants to beat kim mingyu up.

he stabs his food with his fork, making chan flinch slightly, junhui making fun of the younger for it.

his eyes never left jihoon, he kept chewing his food away aggressively, junhui having to hit the back of his head to snap him back to his senses.

he watches as jihoon stands up walking out of the cafeteria, he stands up, following jihoon out of the door.

he sees the male opening his locker, minghao walks over, slamming the door of the locker shut before proceeding to slam the male onto the locker. he cages the male between his arms.

jihoon moans in pain, the sounds went straight to minghao's cock.

"you think i'm done with you?"

jihoon giggles, reaching over to minghao's collar, pulling him down.

"why do you think i went here?"

jihoon speaks, he taller feels the male's breath ghosting over his lips.  
he leans down, allowing his lips to press against the shorter's.

the kiss was frantic, their teeth and tongue clashing together messily.  
jihoon tangles his fingers in minghao's brown locks, the said male's hands moving down, firmly squeezing jihoon's ass, to which the male gasps at, allowing the taller to slip his tongue through his lips.

minghao mindlessly unbuttons jihoon's oversized dress shirt, exposing his chest and collarbones.  
he nibbles on the other's bottom lip, before releasing with a pop, about to move further to attach his lips onto the male's neck, then the bell rings, minghao scrambling to get off jihoon just in time before the students start piling out of the cafeteria.

he abruptly enters the bathroom to take care of his business down there.

\--  
\--  
\--

minghao flips through the pages, cursing at the president of the student council in his mind for dumping all these paper works on him.

but then again, he could've refused, but he didn't. the whole time, he was thinking of the baseball team captain, the only reason he agreed to handling all these paperworks is to distract himself from thinking of lee jihoon, he didn't wanna be sporting a boner the entire day in school.

it didn't seem to be working though, as he still thinks about that kiss, his ass―he was thinking about lee jihoon's ass.

he groans for the nth time, constantly reminding himself that lee jihoon is an ass and he hates him.

even when he keeps telling himself that he's supposed to hate jihoon, he can't, he just can't and that makes him hate himself.

he's still thinking about his ass, and he wants to slam his head against the wall.

there was a knock on the door, minghao clearing his throat before uttering out a small _'come in'_.

he hears the door opening, then closing, still not looking up from his work, assuming it to be seungcheol.

the door clicks shut, he finally looks up, he freezes.

"jihoon―what―"

the male walks over to him, plopping himself on his lap, his hands automatically going to the male's waist, as if it's a reflex.

"jihoon―"

the male leans over to press his lips against the male's lips, minghao wields his eyes shut, tightening his grip on the male's waist.

this kiss wasn't as frantic as the last, it was more passionate and less frantic.  
minghao bit jihoon's bottom lips, the said male yelping, allowing minghao to slip his tongue into the male.  
it was like deja vu.

the smaller buckles his hips forward, creating friction, making minghao groan.

the taller moves his hands down, firmly gripping jihoon's cheeks, before kneading on it.  
jihoon continues to grind himself on minghao's visible erection. the younger spreads his cheeks apart, making the male on his lap whimper.

they both pull away when their lungs demanded air, foreheads pressed against each other.

"fucking whore,"

just when minghao was about to reconnect their lips again, there was an abrupt knocking on the door.  
they both looked at each other with wide eyes, jihoon scrambling to get under the desk.

"myungho-yah,"  
came seokmin's voice, minghao was about to respond when he felt a hand on his crotch.

he looks at jihoon, mouthing a _'what are you doing.'_ , and the only thing the male did was press and index finger against his lips, signalling him to be quiet as he unzips the chinese's pants.

"myungho?"

"c-come in."

he stutters when his dick sprung free from the tightness of his jeans, the cold air hitting it.

the door clicks open, while at the same time, jihoon's hand were moving up and down his member.

"i heard you called me?"

"y- _yeah―_ "

minghao had to bite down a groan when he felt a lick at the tip of his cock, restraining himself from fucking into jihoon's mouth right then and there.

seokmin looks at minghao's disheveled figure, hair messy, clothes wrinkled and cheeks flushed.

"hey, are you okay?"

"yeah."

minghao's response is shorter than what seokmin's used to, he would usually throw a snarky remark.

the male bit the inside of his cheeks when he feels the tip of his cock getting sucked on.  
"yea, this, um, can you please take care of the―"

minghao sighs in pleasure, momentarily closing his eyes when he feels jihoon take more of his cock into his mouth.

seokmin notices.

"are you sure you're okay?"

minghao just smiles at him, struggling to speak. he puts a file on his table, seokmin taking it.

"um, take care of the―"

minghao groans when jihoon starts to bob his head up and down his length.

"powerpoint."  
he looks up at seokmin, who had an eyebrow raised.

"you may _go._ "  
he says, the last word coming out as a strangled moan.

"are you sure you're―"

"yeah! _yeah―_ "

one of his hands move down, tangling his hair in jihoon's hair, making the male take more of his cock in his mouth.  
jihoon gags, sending vibrations onto minghao's cock, making the male choke out a groan.

"door―lock it―"

contrary to the popular belief, seokmin isn't stupid, he has an idea of what's going on, so he just ushers himself out of the room, locking the door as minghao had instructed.

"you fucking bitch."  
minghao groans out, thrusting himself into jihoon's mouth, who gags every once in a while due to minghao's aggressive thrusting.

he was basically deep-throating the male at this point. minghao's groans filled the room, jihoon moaning around the male's cock to send vibrations to him.

minghao had received _terrible_ blow jobs from both genders before, and jihoon had been the best so far.

the taller tightens his grip on the baseball captain's blonde locks, pulling him off his cock before he could release.

he stands up, pulling the male close by the waist, attaching his lips onto his as his other hand pushes all of the things off the table, the loud sound of the objects hitting the floor fazing neither of them.

the smaller lets out a yelp when he feels himself getting lifted up onto the desk. minghao pulls away, tearing jihoon's dress shirt open, resulting into the buttons popping.

he slips the shirt off the male, tossing it somewhere around the room as he takes a look at jihoon's toned body and milky skin.

he leans closer, attaching his lips onto the male's neck.

“don't—mark—”  
jihoon lets out a disgruntled groan, eyebrows furrowing when minghao begins to suck petals onto his skin, completely ignoring jihoon's request.

the smaller doesn't really care, he tilts his head back, granting minghao better access, who is still marking his neck.

he feels two hands coming up to play with his nipples, jihoon sighing when he felt just how cold the hands are.

“baby,”  
minghao raps out, leaning back to lock gazes with jihoon, who looked _beautiful_ like that. hair disheveled, cheeks flushed red, lips swollen, and the marks that littered his neck, collarbones and chest makes minghao admire his work of art.

“i need to know you won't regret this,”

“i won't, just _please—_ ”

the chinese smirks at him, eyes glossy as he looks at jihoon with an intense stare.

“please what, baby?”

jihoon groans in annoyance, hands reaching to minghao's shirt, tugging on it, signalling the male to take it off.

“ _fuck me._ ”

that was all minghao needed to hear before slipping his own shirt off, throwing it somewhere across the room.

“on fours, baby.”

jihoon complied, scrambling to get on fours.

minghao tugs the pants, along with the boxers down, tossing them on the floor next to him.

“oh wow, would you look at that.”  
the student council vice president reaches a hand out, feeling the soft, smooth curves of jihoon's bare ass.

it didn't take long before he was kneading at the flesh, soft breaths leaving jihoon's mouth.

the chinese raises his hand, before moving it down, coming in contact with one of the cheeks with force. jihoon chokes out a moan, minghao watches as the patch of skin he had just spanked turn bright red.

he puts bot his hands on both the cheeks, spreading it open, watching in amusement as the male's pink hole clenched around nothing. he feels himself become harder.

“shit, ji, i'm gonna wreck this pretty hole of your's.”  
minghao leaned over as he groans, wanting to taste the male, so he did.

he bites one of the male's cheeks, before licking a stripe over the male's hole.

“hao—”  
jihoon moans out when the male literally begins to eat him out, his eyes shut tight as he continues to taste the smaller, whom was whimpering and moaning in pleasure.

at one point, he slips his tongue into the male, who yelps in surprise, moaning when minghao thrusts his tongue in and out of the male, his grip on his cheeks tightening.

when he pulls back, he slips two fingers in without a warning, jihoon groaning in pain, and minghao immediately feels bad.

“i'm sorry, does it hurt?”

“i can take it.” 

jihoon reassures, minghao hesitating for a bit before he moves the fingers in and out of jihoon.

in all honesty, minghao had never hated jihoon just because he was lee jihoon, the moment he laid his eyes on him, he thought that the male was hot, and that really became a problem.

he would always tell the male to fuck off because he always distracts him, and he would always see the male flaunting his ass as he walks through the hallways as if he fucking owns it.

though, minghao did not mind, _he did not mind at all_ , it's just that, he doesn't want to be having an erection everytime he would see the male.

after he prepares him thoroughly, minghao removes his fingers, he makes jihoon sit on the desk again, so that they're facing each other.

the taller aligns himself to the male's hole, burying his face in the smaller's neck before he slowly starts to push his member in.  
jihoon breaths heavily, feeling the friction of minghao's cock slipping into him, brings him both pain and pleasure.

once he was fully inside of jihoon, he stopped, letting out a groan as warmth and tightness surrounds his cock.

"holy shit,"  
he utters out, grip on jihoon's waist tightening, the said male allowing himself to adjust to the size.  
it hurts a bit, saliva isn't a good substitute for lube, but he also finds that he quite likes the light stinging.  
he pulls minghao closer, their lips attaching as they kiss softly.

jihoon rocks his hips forward, resulting into minghao biting on his bottom lip as a warning.  
the taller slowly pulls himself out, leaving only the tip inside, and the next second, with a one swift, powerful snap of hips, he slams his cock back into the male, both of them moaning in unison.

the taller does the same thing for a while until the slight pain on jihoon's rear, only pleasure being left.  
"hao―"  
jihoon moans out, fingernails digging into the taller's skin as the male thrusts into him properly this time, setting for a decent pace.

jihoon's being loud with the moans that minghao was sure somebody would've heard them already, but he doesn't care. his main priority is jihoon, he doesn't give a shit even if the janitor hears them.

with that being said, he digs his fingernails into the skin of jihoon's hips as he fucks into him with a faster pace, the sight of the male was enough to spur him to go _even faster_ , even he didn't know he can move that fast in his life.

he squeezes one of jihoon's ass cheeks, getting a groan out of the male before he moves his hand up, supporting jihoon's lower back, all the while as he hooks the male's right leg to his shoulder to get a better angle.

jihoon was moaning and writhing in pleasure underneath him, he was a mess, and minghao still finds him _beautiful._ he kisses jihoon's forehead, snapping his hips forward just right that jihoon arched his back, letting out a moan significantly louder than the ones he had let out before.

jihoon's nails scratches minghao's back that the male was probably leaving out red marks, and despite the sting, he likes it, and he makes a mental note to make more mess of the male again.

so he repeatedly hits the spot, jihoon's moaning grew louder as he felt his climax coming.

minghao didn't think he'd be fucking jihoon on his desk, he didn't think he'll be fucking jihoon at all (that was a lie, he once had a dream of jihoon sucking him off). but now that he sees the male looking like a fucking god under him, he'll be making sure that it's not only his desk where he'll be seeing jihoon like this.

"close."  
jihoon utters out, minghao leaning down to kiss his temples.

"baby, who do you belong to?"

jihoon looks at him with half-lidded eyes, and minghao can see the entire universe in those eyes.

"you―"  
he moans out, minghao's thrusts are getting sloppy as he also feels himself nearing to his climax.

"cum for me, baby."  
minghao rasps out, and so jihoon did.

white fluid comes out of him, spraying his and minghao's stomach with his cum, who is still thrusting into him, chasing his high, and jihoon moans from sensitivity,

"hao, do it."

"i―in your ass?"  
minghao says in disbelief, and jihoon giggles, caressing the male's cheek.

"yes, hao."  
jihoon says, and so minghao did.

jihoon moans when he felt hot, thick liquid filling his ass, minghao is still thrusting into him as he releases in jihoon.

he slows down for a while before he full on slams in and out of jihoon again, the skin slapping noises can be heard once again and jihoon whines.

"sensitive."  
jihoon says, minghao leaning down to peck his lips before pulling out, the shorter sighing when he felt himself clench around nothing, feeling empty.

minghao pulls jihoon close, not giving a shit that they're naked, he has spare clothes in his bag, they can change later.

there was a loud knocking on the door, both of them snapping their heads up, looking at each other.

soon came seungcheol's voice.  
"seo myungho! i asked you to complete the paperworks, not have sex!"

**Author's Note:**

> im not gonna edit the typos, im lazy go die 🎲😍


End file.
